


Goodbye Girl on Fire

by kk325



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk325/pseuds/kk325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Mockingjay/Rebellion // Gale is struggling with his part in the war and what those actions lost him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Girl on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years ago and decided to post it. Hope you guys like it.

Night had fallen in District 2, everyone else had gone to sleep, but not Gale Hawthorne. Oh no, no sleeping for him. Gale walks over and pours himself another drink, it’s the white liquor like Haymitch had back in 12, and settles down at his desk by the fireplace. The desk is covered in designs and blueprints for a deadly bomb. A bomb he and Beetee designed a few years back for the rebellion. A bomb that singlehandedly destroyed any chance he had with his one true love. Katniss Everdeen, Girl on fire, Mockingjay. Gale takes another swig of his drink fending off the sleep that is plagued with nightmares; nightmares of his bomb engulfing Primrose Everdeen in a mouthful of fire. That same fire that burned his beautiful Katniss, who at that moment had truly become the girl on fire, as she ran to Prim. The nightmares would them fade into him reliving the memory of Katniss confronting him about the bomb’s creator. Gale knew he couldn’t lie and deny it, yet he knew he didn’t even have to admit to it, Katniss knew already that it was his creation that killed Prim, the one person that for the longest time Katniss only loved. That single act of dropping the bombs was when he had finally lost her. Granted he slowly lost Katniss after the 74th Hunger Games. Gale leans back and closes his eye as he takes another drink. Yes, he had already lost her the moment she entered the arena, he lost her even more when she kissed Peeta that first time, and he lost her a little bit more when she risked her life for that boy, and then again with the night lock. So finally when she returned to 12 a victor Katniss was no longer Catnip. She had changed, not just physically but mentally too. It wasn’t her fault, it was his. It was Peeta Mellark and the Capitol’s fault. They were the reason Gale lost her. They destroyed who she was bit by bit until the Katniss he grew up with was no more. His anger builds as he thinks of Peeta, the boy with the bread, and all that he took from him. But mainly Gale is angry because it’s Peeta, not him, holding Katniss at night. Peeta who wipes away her tears. Peeta who is holding her hand. Peeta who can kiss her everyday. Peeta who will give her children and a family…Because it was Peeta who truly won the Hunger Games and the Rebellion. And his prize was Katniss’s love. Gale’s anger finally explodes and he throws the glass at a wall wear a lone picture hangs. The glass hits and shatters the picture’s glass and the image falls and lands in the fire place amongst the smoldering embers. Gale jumps up to try and save it but its too late the picture of Katniss is already catching fire. He chuckles softly to himself then whispers “Goodbye Girl on Fire” and then starts to weep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and stuff more than welcomed (Find me on tumblr surface-envy)


End file.
